


Pomp and Circumstance

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/M, Relationship(s), Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, lydia never lived in beacon hills, stydia as high school teachers au, stydia au, stydia teacher au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a Science teacher of various sciences- all the kids know and love her (For the most part) but now there's the new history teacher, Stiles Stilinski, who's got all the kids he teaches hooked by his finger- and god they don't hate each other, they even begin to see each other outside of school after awhile, but they like to make people think they do for amusement. Though being a high school teacher- its just harder than it seems sometimes, and to make it work is really a matter of pomp and circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And a new multi fic! Enjoy, leave nice comments and thoughts!

Stiles didn’t expect to get the job really, it came as a relief and surprise but he was ecstatic- it was something to do, something to keep his hands busy and his brain active and a bit of a distraction from all the work he’s doing to get his bachelor's degree. It’s the day before school lets in and Stiles is in a large, square like room with complete bare and stripped walls, two desks, one on each side of the classroom, rows of desks filed along the tiles of the rooms floor and in the center by the white board (divided in half by a fancy smart board that seemed to come along with every room) was a large, new wooden podium provided for him and a weak looking wooden table. He sets everything up, has some mugs in the cabinet by his desk, his lesson plans and everything on his laptop, which were all in a flash drive, so he could transfer them to the school computer he’d be using. He even had one of those laser pointers that made things a bit easier to use. Stiles is in casual clothes, a t-shirt with a light flannel over it and jeans. 

There was the clicking of heels as his classroom door opened and in came a man about his age with a handsome looking woman, who was of medium height and in a sweater, long brown hair falling down around her shoulders. 

“Oh! You must be the new teacher,” she greets. “I’m Allison Argent,” she greets, reaching a hand for him to shake and he takes it.

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Stiles, that’s your name? I could of swore it was something else on the roster they gave us.”

“Oh well Stiles is my preferred nickname, I just dish it out at this point.” 

“Ah, I see. Well it’s good to meet you. This is my boyfriend Isaac. I teach historical literature as my class and I guess we’re sharing a room this year!” 

“Yeah I guess we are,” he agrees, laughing a bit. “Hey Isaac. Do you work here too or…?”

“Me? Oh no, I’m a technician for a big company.”

“Oh that’s so cool! I’m actually still studying and getting my degree to work in the detective field- or at least something like that.”

“Wow that’s a big aspiration,” Allison cooes, smiling. “Well don’t mind us, we’re just getting set up.”

“Yeah no, go ahead. I was just about done anyways,” Stiles assures and she smiles and then it was like they weren’t really in the same room. Allison was at her computer with Isaac, Stiles getting familiar with things. 

 

Stiles grabs his bag and he’s ready to put his laptop away so he can start uploading things on the school desktop provided for him on the desk when a beautiful, strawberry blonde woman walks in, holding a thing of coffee, at that he sips his own iced coffee. The woman doesn’t even look at him, doesn’t spare him a glance as she puts the coffee cups down in front of Allison and Isaac.

Stiles plugs in his USB before putting in his headphones to tune them out, he starts to feel like he’s 17 and unimportant again but he brushes it off and just sets to work. He was here to work not make friends- it didn’t matter what his brain told him. He was here to work. Not make friends. 

Lydia is talking away, to Allison and Scott, the three talking about their summers and what they’d been doing in the three weeks Lydia had went away. 

“So I heard there’s a new teacher coming,” She says and Allison looks confused and points to Stiles who is intent on his work on the computer, clicking and placing things, two white iphone earbuds in his ears. Lydia turns to look at him and her heart nearly leaps from her chest because  _ lord.  _ He was beautiful but he was just sitting there disregarding them, as if none of them existed, like some sort of asshole or something.

“That’s him?” she whispers and Allison nods giggling, Isaac watching amused.

“A guy that pretty is probably taken, though,” Isaac whispers and she makes a face. 

“Encouraging.”

“He’s charismatic. He’s probably going to be replacing you as class fave,” Allison teases and Lydia raises an eyebrow. 

“I doubt it. I’m charming. And what is he?” 

“Probably equally so.” she giggles. “Go introduce yourself.”

Lydia nods, smoothes down her skirt and walks over, tapping him on the shoulder, she notices he’s downloading all sorts of folders and files and lesson plans that are more fun than  _ anything  _ she could think of- noticing he had a whole folder called ‘Grade 10 Civil War Projects and Games’. He takes a moment, pauses his music and removes his headphones before turning to face her. He seems surprised for a second.

“Oh hello- I’m Stiles, the new teacher.”

“Stiles?”

“It’s a nickname.”  
“Ah Well I’m Miss Martin.”

“So we’re not going by first name basis? Great, then I guess I’m Mr. Stilinski. Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Well I see your a real professional.” 

“You haven’t even offered a hand shake. I mean, you can’t hate me.”

“I could if I want.”

“But you don’t know me.”

“Fair game- and when will I know you?”

“Well how about tomorrow after school me, you and Allison could go out to get some coffee and get to know each other a little better? Seeing you two seem to be pretty good friends.”

“You didn’t even know I was here just a second ago. How do you know we’re good friends?”

“Well you walked in and disregarded me. I wasn’t willing to impose.”

“I see, you’re shy.”

“I’m what?” 

“Shy. That’s why you didn’t introduce yourself earlier and here I was thinking you’re an asshole or something.” 

“Uhm… Thank you, I think? I… I just didn’t want to be rude?”

“What’s rude about saying hi?”

“You walked in with coffee, looked straight passed me and jumped into conversation. I mean unless you can name 4 good ways to cut in without seeming like I’m  _ barging in  _ on your conversation, then you really can’t say I wasn’t just being polite.”

She thinks for a moment before shrugging. “Fair point, I didn’t leave room for introduction  and I guess it’s Ally who’s rude for not introducing you to begin with.”

Stiles scoffs. “Right. Can I have your first name or am I supposed to call you ‘miss martin’ for the rest of forever and forever? Or is your name Martin, because that’s cool too I guess.” 

“My name is not Martin,” she says, rolling her eyes again, he only seems amused though. “It’s Lydia.”

“Lydia. Lydia Martin. I like it- it kind of sounds like music or something, it has a nice ring to it. Lydia Martin. I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“Thanks I guess.”

“So coffee tomorrow?”

“We’re in!” Allison agrees from across the room

It was 6 o’clock when chase got home in his blue iHOP shirt and khaki’s, looking a bit beat as he enters the room and Stiles feels bad because Chase looks tired and he didn’t think he’d have the energy to drive from their small place in Brooklyn to go into the city to eat. Not that they really could afford to go to the city to eat and would probably have to get something from their own little neighborhood.

“I got mad tips today, I really buttered up some customers- especially the rich looking ones… Enough for a dinner at that burger place you really like.” 

“Chase you look exhausted, we should go out another day.”

“And wait for the money to be spent on something else? No game buddy- come on, shut the work laptop and let’s get going- don’t tell me you wore  _ plaid  _ while at work. What if a superviser came in?”

“The taken girl, Allison, walked in in basically sweats. I don’t look bad.”

“Seriously, dump your horrible fashion taste and stop wearing that shit. If you’re gonna wear it, use it to your advantage, roll up the sleeves all sexy, pull it back a little, fold the buttons back so you look good and maybe wear a nicer t-shirt under.”

“Thank you mom, I really needed the advice.”

Chase scoffs. “Come on, get ready while I shower.”

“Alright, alright.” 

Stiles nods and gets up from the bed. They live in a medium sized studio apartment with a decent kitchen and a bathroom. Stiles and chase had done some handy work when it came to their beds and storage- they’d built a wooden complex where Chase got a loft bed and underneath, Stiles got a closed off little cave like bed underneath with his queen mattress and the stairs to the loft had drawers for their clothes- underwear, socks and shirts. The highest step was an extra close and beside it was a night stand with a lamp. Across the beds were the kitchen and to the left of the end of the bed was the bathroom, and to the right was the door that lead to the small balcony. It was cozy, it was nice, they didn’t mind each other- in fact Stiles and chase started as very closed off but have grown to love each other a lot. Beside the closet across the room, there was a TV on a stand with the wifi router and their house phone, the one they only had because the triple play package was cheaper than just cable and included wifi was cheaper than buying their own router. It was a good deal.

Anyways, Chase goes off to the bathroom that only has a shower no bath and a toilet and sink. For something so small, the two had really classed the place up. They even were able to fit a few arm chairs for when their friends came over. Fold up tables that they hid in the closet. It was nice. It was comfortable. It wasn’t too small and it wasn’t too big. It was suited for two guys and it forced them into habitual cleanliness. 

Chase strips on his way there mostly, throwing his work clothes in the laundry basket to wash when they got home and steps into the shower. Stiles stretches and gets up before going to the steps where he picks out a new t-shirt and replaces it with the one he was wearing. He hangs the plaid in the closet that came with the apartment near the door and hangs it up before grabbing a blazer. He decides that instead of the old converse he wore before, he’d buy the new pair that he got on his birthday in april from one of their friends. He’s finely dressed and he waits for chase to get out to apply deodorant and cologne- which was one of the very few things they prided themselves in. Chase had a rule that they weren’t allowed to wear cologne under $40 dollars because they weren’t cheap. It was something they couldn’t give up and cologne lasted the while so they only had two bottles and in the almost seven years that they lived together, Chase and Stiles had only had to replace their expensive colognes a few times.

It had started as a cleansing ritual- Stiles had gone through a lot in high school with Scott turning and all, Chase had been through rehab for substance abuse and mental stability due to an abusive ex-boyfriend of his. They threw out most of their old things that didn’t mean much value- clothes, perfumes, things that brought back bad memories and then replaced them. Revamped their styles- and if you asked Stiles, he looked a lot better with his more indie sort of style now than he did with his plaid and sweatshirts combo in high school. Chase was quite proud by the time they were 19 and forging their way to adulthood. They had been roomed together their first year of college and the two simply clicked- so they didn’t give each other up and now Chase was really the best friend Stiles had ever had. He was glad for him.

And of course Chase was glad to see Stiles dressed a lot nicer when he exited the shower in only a towel. “Alrighty, go hide back in your hole until I’m done changing.” He waves Stiles off and Stiles crawls into his bed, tugs the curtain so he can’t see chase and adjusts it so he can at least get light in from the side. He uses his phone and snaps a few people back and texts back a few others- though he finds his mind wandering to the strange red-headed girl he’d met earlier that day. Lydia Martin. She was weird… he liked her.

“Stiles you ready?” Chase asks and the man pops out from behind the curtains and stands. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Don’t forget we gotta get you some coffee. Should we take the car?”

“It’s too damn far to walk all the way to manhattan. Of course we’re taking the car,” he says laughing.

“I don’t know, you’re crazy sometimes.”

“Yeah sometimes but now I’m tired.”

They laugh and Stiles is happy. “I have to tell you all about that girl. She was  _ weird.” _

  
  


Lydia and Allison had decided that since it was the night before school they would take a trip down from the suburbs to New York to grab some food and walk around. They go down to this burger joint, a brightly lit, rustic looking place with a focal point of a flashy sign that said EAT in the panels of one of the walls. She thinks it’s nice and Lydia and Allison really are having a good time as they walk in, being seated in a booth. 

“I don’t know, it was so weird but I kidna liked sleeping with an Italian guy. Like he was hot… wow hot.” She nods in thought, smirking at the memory of her three weeks vacation to italy. 

“Ooo did you get his number or anything?”

“Nah we just hooked up after meeting a club, that’s all. But he was cute.”

“Stiles kind of cute or Rinaldo kind of cute?”

“Like… I dunno, a mix? More Rinaldo, definitely and I don’t even watch soccer.”

Allison giggled and shook her head before gasping. “OOO don’t look now but its hot new collegaue and his really hot friend.” 

“Oh my god, Allison  _ please  _ don’t say anything- I mean he’s a jerk.”

“Look at him, he’s so happy,” she points out as the boys are seated to what is, outside of Allison’s knowledge, their usual spot. 

Stiles sits with chase and he sits facing the girls but doesn’t notice them. They were happy, got 15 extra dollars from their savings jar (which was really  a couple different fat shampoo bottles), it was good to be out really. And they got a larger table so Josh, Stiles and Chases’ other best friend, and Justin joined them alongside a couple girls- Daniella (Danny) and Nicole (Nico).

“So what’s your schedule?” Danny asks him, being a children's school teacher herself.

“In general?” He asks and she nods. “Well I teach one Grade 10 US History 1 class, I teach 3 US 2 classes and 1 APUSH class and 2 World History elective classes.”

“Lord you’re gonna be busy. Is your paycheck good?”

“Beyond good. Like it’s 50k a year.”

“You’re shitting me that’s insane,” Justin cuts in. “Damn I wish I made that much cookin, you just watchin children.”

Stiles shrugs. “It pays so I guess it’s worth it. I mean, teenagers are hard, you like have to be their friend or something. You can’t just like be a teenager. Kids want to talk to you and shit like that.”

“It’s true, even the fourth graders I teach like having relationships like that,” Danny says nodding and Chase shrugs.

“Who cares, Stiles is going to a bomb ass teacher and we can all drink to that can’t we?” he says as he helps the waitress, who’d returned with the drinks they ordered, pass them around. They all take their respective drinks and share to a toast, the group diving into a conversation about the new Avengers movie and when they wanted to go see it.

Lydia and Allison noticed that Stiles really was having a good time, there were moments of quiet amongst the group as one or the other talked but they would soon burst into laughter and prod at each other and it seemed like they were all drinking.

“How come we never found a group of friends like that?” Lydia queries and Allison shrugs.

“I don’t know, some people just have em. Some people don’t. It’s not a bad thing if you don’t though. We got each other.”

“We do.”

“Think you could give him a shot?”

“Maybe over some time.” 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous . Mp3   
> song about being bi . mp3

Stiles scans his computer screen- it’s 7.56 and Students are filing in, talking and laughing and putting their bags down and catching up about their summers. He has an iced coffee placed in front of him, homemade in his own cup and he has his laptop there too, looking through his attendance book. Period 1 day 1, all 9 periods of the day instead of the weird rotation schedule they had- APUSH. Of course, Stiles taught 2 more classes than most teachers in the school but that’s because another teacher had quit a bit too late to find a second replacement. So he took it up and got an extra pay out of it. 

The final bell rings eight o’clock and he thinks that the few minutes between is a nice break as he sets up, he’d come in early that morning and set up a poster or two by his desk. There was a star wars poster and a Hamilton ™ poster that Chase got him as a gift and since they had no room on the walls in the apartment, it was better put there. He could hear a couple girls whispering about how ‘cute’ he was and refrained from making a face at the thought of underage girls taking a liking to him- though he also thought it was kind of amusing the way they were so young and innocent, the giggles and shy glances they were taking. He didn’t pay it much attention though. 

When the bell finally rings, the announcements come on over the intercom, they stand to salute the flag, listen to the first day announcements and then it’s quiet for about a minute as Stiles clicks through his files, opens his first day plans and questions, pulls out some papers before standing up and pacing over to the podium, placing his laptop down and sitting up on the high stool that was there. 

“Good morning uh… I don’t know what do I call you guys? Saying good morning class sounds ridiculous as hell, am I allowed to say that? I’m  _ horrible _ with introductions,” he starts and everybody giggles and he smiles. “I’m the new teacher, Mister Stilinski. I’m currently studying law and crime solving, I also got my teaching degree when I was 21 and took it up now for reasons-”

“What sort of reasons?” A boy asks.

“Just reasons,” Stiles says cooly, laughing as he shrugs it off. “Oh, I’m working on my associates so I can properly go into law later on but for now you guys are stuck with me.”

“You’re not going to leave like next year, are you?” Another girl asks. “Because that would suck, all the good teachers do that.”

“How do you know I’m a good teacher? I haven’t  _ started  _ yet.”

“You seem like a good teacher,” the girl assesses before shrugging.

“Huh, I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways so that’s about my… college experiences or whatever, they told me not to like get down and personal with you guys so I’m not gonna go any further than that. Uhm… Let me just take attendance, make sure you’re all here and then we’ll jump right into my plans for today. Sound cool?”

They all quietly nod and Stiles opens up the book with the names (not with pictures) and he starts from the top of the list. Calling each name and working the online gradebook, trying to navigate it. All but three kids were here and aparrently two of them moved ( _ great _ ) so they wouldn’t be attending and one of them was still on vacation.

“Alright, then I guess that leaves… twenty of you. Anyways, I worked out this super fun game and basically we’re going to be playing boppit ™ but like not boppit, but like get to know each other boppit. Which is dumb because you all probably know each other, everything about each other even, but I don’t know any of you so we’re gonna play boppit- which I reprogrammed with get to know each other questions and what not. And we’re gonna do a whole elimination round thing and all that too!”

That got the kids excited, they had never done something like that before. Normally it was questionnaires and papers and all sorts of things like that the first day. Though before he starts, he passes out said papers first. “Fill these out with your parents and have them back to me by tomorrow, this will be your first two homework grades of the year. One of them is the syllabus and contract and the other is a questionnaire about yourselves, your interests, how you learn best, and also contact information that I might never use.” 

“Thanks for the honest Stilinski,” one boy, Aaron if he recalls correctly says and he nods, a weird kind of look on his face. 

“No problem kid.” he kind of laughs.

  
  


Stiles is all Lydia hears about her whole day. The new History teacher who started all his classes in some different, crazy ass way. The AP class played boppit, the USI class had sing or make rhythmic poetry introductions, the USII classes created an improv to introduce themselves and his ancient history classes talked about themselves like they would a ghost story. He was  _ crazy  _ is all that Lydia got from it. And it was making her sick.

He even took over her social life during lunch- he was there in the teachers cafeteria talking and telling stories at a mile a minute and everybody seemed so into his hyper demeanor. He just talked in a way that made people listen and it was soon a battle between Lydia fighting for their attention and Stiles capturing theirs. He’s likable, of course he is. Even Lydia likes him, and she doesn’t understand why he’s so damn likable. He just is- though he grinds her nerves more than he doesn’t, she finds herself wishing he would just  _ leave  _ the lounge. But he’s just there with his laptop, pretending as if he was actually going to do work, and he has a container with pasta in it on the table that he picks and eats at. He doesn’t let people down, anybody who asks he’s eager to reply and she thinks that he’s  _ too  _ eager. 

Yesterday she thought she could like him and fall for him, now she wants nothing more than for him to leave entirely. She hates him and quite eagerly too. He won every students heart by being cutesy and awkwards and somewhat different, he won all their colleagues hearts by just being able to talk about anything- literally  _ anything.  _ He’s too good at this and she thinks that sometimes he doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to others at all. Eventually he excuses himself to find his next classroom and one of the male teachers offers it up to him to show him the way, Stiles passes and says he’ll find it himself, Lydia watches as Allison pokes him in the side.

“We still on for our coffee date after school?” She asks and Stiles nods his head.

“Yeah of course. I hope you two know a local place because I took the transit train here and driving out to the city would not be fun,” Stiles informs and Allison laughs.

“Of course we do. Right Lydia?”

Lydia puts on a fake smile and nods. “Of course.” 

“Well cool. I gotta catch the 4.15 though, I have a couple classes tonight.”

“No worry- we should be oughta here by 3.15, right?”

“Yeah of course.” 

Stiles nods and smiles at Allison who grins her dimpled grin back and he bids them goodbye. 

  
  


Before Stiles could reply, he reaches his intended classroom, which was a few down from his stationary one. He barely gets through the door before the lunch bell rings and he finds himself quickly having to set up at the desk before the class gets through the door. He goes through the mantra and gets through the class. He doesn’t reply until his prep period which is around 1 o’clock. 

Stiles sure as hell has no idea how to reply and he bites his lip, tapping his foot when Lydia Martin walks up to him, his laptop still shut on its case on the desk in front of him. 

“You know prep periods are meant for work, right?” She asks him.

“Uh yeah, I was just talking to one of my classmates about an assignment, you know?” He thinks of how cute he thought Lydia was but how disinterested she seemed- he didn’t see why anything had to stop him, he wasn’t going to date Lydia who was way out of his league- but at the same time so was Brett. But Brett just asked him out on a date, and Brett was a  _ very  _ cute blonde haired, blue eyed, fit, slightly younger man in his Coding and Analysis class- who was he to turn him down? Nobody. He glances back at his phone and agrees to the date.

“Allison wanted me to tell you to meet us in my classroom, it’s room 105.”

“Got it, I’ll see you there,” he says with a smile, Lydia gives him an obviously fake smile before she’s stomping away in her heels, an easy strut to her hips and he can’t help but admire the way she walks with such a confidence. He decides that he needs to text chase- he had a  _ date  _ tonight and it was with a hella cute guy. It’s been what? Six months since his last relationship? He needed some action, not that he didn’t mind being single or whatever but he just liked having somebody to date. It was a good feeling. Also he was really excited about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the text times are way off, I forgot to change them ugh


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> need U (100%) . mp3

Coffee at 3.15 wasn’t so bad, considering Allison anyways. She was good to talk to and he liked her, he really did, but Lydia seemed… disinterested at best. She was boredly tapping, didn’t really speak to him and most of her conversation was directed towards Allison. He wonders if he’s done or said something wrong. He wonders if maybe he had done something to upset her but he recounts the day and figures he hasn’t really done anything wrong at all. 

Allison is the one who’s genuinely interested in him though (it seems to irritate Lydia a bit, he notes) and she’s asking about his weekend plans. “Are you doing anything this saturday afternoon?”

“Actually, I was uh invited to go out to a party for a friend of mine. Chase, my best friend, and I had planned on going,” Stiles admits and Allison laughs.

“That’s nice. I don’t go to too many parties, teaching takes over.”

“I mean, I guess there has to be a balance, doesn’t there?”

“This is just a job to him, it’s just something to get paid, he doesn’t actually care,” Lydia spits towards him and Stiles head tilts, confused.

“I mean you could take any job- there’s always an ulterior motive. I could do anything to roll in cash, I wanted to teach if you’re really so concerned. I mean, it’s kind of weird, I don’t really know how to do this yet, but I want to do it. It’s something I wanted to do, something I chose to do.”

“Lydia don’t be mean to him, he really is new to this,” Allison defends and Lydia rolls her eyes a bit.

“Right of course,” she says, leaning back with her coffee, watching as he glances at the time on his phone. “Do you have to go?”

“I have about fifteen minutes.” He thinks that she sounded slightly hopeful, he starts to wish that he had said he did need to go. Stiles would be honest, he wasn’t much of a people person but he could at least pretend to be interested in all these people for a while, until things settled down and then he would decide who was a friend and who was just being polite. Lydia, for instance, was just being polite (or she was trying to be, he didn’t think she was actually being polite at all), Allison genuinely wanted to be friends. 

“So we saw you last night at that burger place,” Allison notes. “You seem to have a big group of friends. Is that weird to say?”

Stiles laughs. “Not at all. Why didn’t you say hi?”

“Lydia got all shy about it, she said we wouldn’t want to be rude or anything.”

“You seemed awfully busy,” Lydia redeems.

“They wouldn’t have minded and I wouldn’t have either. I mean, it wouldn’t have been a big deal- I didn’t see you, where were you?”

“The booth across from your table,” Allison says and Stiles nods.

“Huh… I guess I just wasn’t really paying attention. It happens, I guess.” He shrugs and takes a sip from coffee. “So uhm, I should be going soon really. This was nice though.”

“Yeah it was. And whenever you’re free, feel free to hit me up, Isaac said he thought you were nice- we could go out or something. Are you with somebody?”

“Uhhhmm not really but I guess I have a date tonight.”

“Oh really. Is she cute?”

“He… it’s a guy,” Stiles corrects and Allison seems taken aback a bit as she nods.

“I didn’t take for-”

“I’m bisexual. It’s okay, I mean it’s not something you would have known, but yeah I’d say he’s pretty cute.”

“Well good luck, maybe we can double date one night.”

“If it works out.” Stiles grins and bids them goodbye, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, going off to the train station. He gets his ticket, boards the train and he gets to the station in Brooklyn by 5.37, in which he rushes upstairs and throws something more casual than the suit he wore to work, and then spritzed on more cologne and got back on the transit route to get to the school, barely making it for his six o’clock class. Brett smirks as he watches Stiles slip in just before the doors slid shut and locked until the end of class. Stiles smiles sheepishly at him, the two a few rows from each other in the auditorium. 

The professor starts up and they hand in the homework assignment. Stiles takes his notes, does his work and by the end of class he feels a bit more drained than he should be (he considers grabbing another coffee but figures him and Brett would be grabbing food, at least). Brett approaches him first, Stiles still putting his stuff away. 

“You seem tired,” he points out and Stiles gives a kind of half laugh, shrugging.

“This class really knows how to pull the life out of me sometimes,” he says grinning. “That and I also had to get to know like a hundred plus kids today.”

Brett smiles and leans against the edge seat of the isle just a bit. “That’s intense, I don’t think I could do it.”

“I mean, you just have to keep them entertained. Where did you plan on taking me?”

“I was thinking we could just go to this bar that I know is down the street.”

“The one with all the neon lights and  _ really  _ good curly fries?”

“Yeah that one!” 

“Nice, yeah I’m down for that. Come on.” Stiles grabs his bags and the two leave, starting up talk about his day. Stiles telling him about the teachers at the school, Stiles telling his friend all the details as they walked into the bar and were seated. “Seriously- this guy was at least 98 years old- like he was  _ ancient!  _ And it was weird because he kind of reminded me of Santa Claus?” 

Brett laughs. “You think maybe he’s the reincarnate?”

Stiles thinks on it. “You know, I’ll have to look into it.”

“You’d have to do a real investigation, get all the evidential proof and then write an editorial about it.”

“Perfect. That’s my next project for Evidence Analysis. ‘The guy in the English Department that might be santa claus’ it’ll really get Professor Kingsley.”

“Knock his socks off, you’ll get an A for the rest of the year- I mean who could pull that off? Probably you, you’re that kind of guy.”

“I mean, I’m a bit of a Holden Caulfield.”

“I see it. I buy it. I’m not doubting it.”

“You shouldn’t, and I mean my ADHD is an added factor.”

“That makes sense. Though it gives you a good charisma.”

“Yeah I guess it does. There’s also this one girl- she’s a lot like Carmen Delorenzo, do you know Carmen?”

“She has like that weird hair color?”

“And the fake eye contacts?”

Brett thinks before his eyes brighten. “Wears really big earrings? Dresses like she’s still in the nineties?”

“Yes!” 

“Yeah I know her! They hired a wackadoo like her?”

“Well I mean, she’s just a bitch in that kind of way,with the eye rolls and side eyes. She like joined Allison and I for coffee but then acted all stuck about it. It was so  _ weird.  _ And like, I didn’t do anything to her so it’s like what’s it your business to act like that?”

“Oh gross, yeah she doesn’t have to act rude especially when she joins you for coffee. Like it’s one thing inside of work but when you’re outside of work-”

“It’s a totally different thing!”

“Exactly! Maybe you’re a better teacher than her.”

“I mean I didn’t even do anything today. Just a bunch of games.”

“You can do that?”

“I had to make an introduction to my courses and I was like ‘why be boring when-’”

“‘You could not?’ You must’ve been a hit. What did you do?”

“All sorts of things. Boppit, card games, some singing, some acting.”

“Aren’t you a history teacher?”

“History can be fun.”

“History is just all facts.”

“It’s not even though, it’s all bias. You can get two totally different stories on the same event, we’re just supposed to go on the accounts that it happened and take somebodies word for it. Normally its the bias you choose that you go along with. There’s no facts, just ideologies, thoughts on what happened. It’s more interesting than the _ facts _ .”

“Nobody could make history sound that interesting except for you, I bet you’re a way better teacher. Does she teach history too?”

“Uhhh I think she’s a science teacher.”

“She’s totally jealous. Maybe it’s because you’re cute.”

Stiles cheeks rouge a bit and he shrugs. “I mean, I doubt she decided to be a total bitch because I’m  _ cute.  _ That’s kind of immature.”

“Some people just are. It’s not your fault.”

“I guess you’re not wrong.”

“Don’t take it to heart or anything, she doesn’t know a good thing when put in front of her.”

“And you’ve known me for a good two years now, what spurred this decision? I mean like… why now?”

“I took a shot in the dark, really. Besides you were taken last time I checked and when you broke up, I mean… I was giving you the space I figured you needed. I didn’t want to be like ‘oh yeah, I know we’re friends and you just broke up with your girlfriend but hey do you want to go out’ out of nowhere.”

“LIke you did this afternoon?” Stiles asks, grinning as the waiter comes with their two drinks, the two having ordered soda’s- Stiles a blue cotton candy one and Brett a raspberry cream soda. 

“That was different, I just asked you to go out.  _ You _ placed it as a date.”

“Alright, alright, I guess this is my fault- but you’re having fun right?”

“I am. Yeah. I’d do it again.” 

“I mean, I would too. If you wanted, you could come to this party with me on Saturday. It’s down by the rockland shore- Drizzy’s party?”

“The really rich guy?”

“Yeah, the one I’m friends with?”

“Mmmhm, yeah I know him! I’d be down to party with you though. Can I expect you to pick me up or am I meeting you there?”

“That depends, think meeting me there is a safer option?”

“I like to live on the edge a little.”

“Then I guess Chase and I will pick you up.”

“I’m okay with that…” 

They smile and Stiles thinks ‘this could work’ and strangely enough, Brett does too. They’re not a bad match, really.

 

Stiles comes home and chase is flopped on his mattress with his laptop screen open, though Stiles can hearing him snoring. It’s late and Stiles is still pumped from his night out with Brett- it was maybe ten now and they had gone clubbing after they ate, had walked around a while and got ice cream at some point. It was fun, it was  _ so  _ fun. Stiles had forgotten how nice going on a date could be and he was glad that he already had another set up for Thursday and the party on Saturday. He liked being with Brett, he liked talking to Brett. And Brett liked him too- he liked him a lot and Stiles was thankful for it. He didn’t expect it to go as well as it did. 

Smiling to himself, he sheds his clothes and changes into pajamas before climbing up the loft as quietly as he could onto Chases’ mattress and taking the laptop off his lap and removing his headphone gently from his ears as he pauses the movie and puts the laptop on ‘sleep’ mode. Chase sturring in the bed as the weight of the laptop is removed and a weight to the side had been added.

“Stiles…?” he mumbles.

“Yeah it’s me, it’s just me,” stiles whispers, petting Chases hair. “Go back to sleep babe.”

“How was your date? What time is it?”

“It’s like ten o’clock… ten fifteen maybe. Go back to sleep babe, you need to rest.”

“How did it go?”

“Just fine, and I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. Come on, go to bed Chase.”

“You too, you have work tomorrow… don’t stay up all night or anything. No laptop, okay…?” He yawns and Stiles smiles, kissing the top of his head.

“Got it babe, now go to sleep.” Yet Chase was already sleeping.

 

Stiles woke up with his alarm the next morning, it was about 5.30 AM and he shuts the alarm, hoping Chase hasn’t woke up and sits up in his bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. At this rate, he’d be going to bed at 9 o’clock every night like a seventy year old or something. 

Stiles immediately goes across the apartment to the bathroom, using the toilet before washing up and taking his razor to shave his stubble clean. He notices he’s a bit hairier than normal and sighs, cleaning himself until his cheeks were just about spotless. He then cleans up his mess in the bathroom and applies a fresh smelling aftershave. 

Now he moves back to the main room. He dresses in a nice suit- a dark blue jacket with a red shirt for contrast and matching dark blue pants. He then proceeds to go to the kitchen, sets up the coffee and a kettle for water to make ramen. He puts the package of cracked noodles in a to-go bowl like container and chops up chives, left over chicken pieces and green onions to go in with the ramen. Once the water is ready he pours it over and then caps the soup to let it cook in on itself. The coffee machine isn’t beeping long after and he makes his cup of coffee. 

He packs everything away, sucks in a breath, grabs his house keys and puts them in his pocket, then grabs his bag and heads off for his train, leaving a note for Chase:  _ went to work, didn’t want to wake you ❤ Stiles ❤  _

Stiles waits down at the station where his train eventually comes and he plugs in his headphone and is listening to music on the way, sipping at his coffee. He’s at the school by 7.22 and he’s in his room to set up by 7.30 (so maybe he got a little lost), the school being basically deserted because it was so early. But it was open and here he was, sat in his room, at his leisure with his music on. He takes a moment to lean back and glance through his texts tiredly. He finds that he doesn’t really have much energy to read them and takes another long sip of coffee from his extra large cup. 

Brett texts him a good morning and Stiles texts him back, for a moment he smiles really tired, then is back to work. 

 

It’s 8.05 when Stiles finally stands to begin his class session. “Morning. Hopefully none of you are nearly as exhausted as I am… how was your first night after the first day?” 

“So much homework!” One girl, Alyssa he recalls her name being, exclaims and he laughs.

“Homework? Jeez that’s gotta suck. I mean I’ve been in school since late august so it’s like, I already had the ball rolling- I also took summer classes because I’m an overachiever like that. But hey whatever. What did you have?”

“Chemistry- Miss Martin gave us this long worksheet of  _ geometry  _ equations. It was the worst.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. I’d tell you I’d talk to her for you to ease up the homework, but frankly she doesn’t like me much- I’m too cool for her.” 

They all kind of chuckled and Stiles gives a tired but sort of amused smile.

“Why are you so tired Mr. Stilinski?” Aaron asks and Stiles shrugs.

“I went out with a friend last night.”

“Ooo a  _ girl _ friend.”

“No, not a girlfriend,” he assures, chuckling- he thinks every girl in the room lets out a sigh of relief. He thinks it’s ridiculous. “Just a friend… it was kind of a date but whatever.”

“With a girl?” Aaron further inquires and Stiles shakes his head.

“You should all know that I’m like a raging bisexual, I think both genders are insanely appealing but it’s like stereotype- oh yeah threesomes! It’s more like, yeah wow that guy is so cute, I’d date him. But also like, wow that girl is so cute- I’d date her. But not at the same time, separately.”

“So he was a guy?” one girl asks, he couldn’t remember her name. Probably something french or stupid- he couldn’t remember. “That’s so cute!”

“Well I mean, he’s cute. Way cuter than me, anyways.” They all laughed- god he wasn’t that funny. He takes a long sip of coffee. “Anyways, shall I take attendence? Are you all here or does somebody need to slip in last minute?”

“We’re all here,” somebody shouts and he nods. He goes through the list of names and everybody is present. 

“Alright… So pass up  _ your  _ homework sheets, with the contact information and everything for your first two homework grades. And then we’re going to start class- what class is this again?”

They all kind of chuckle.

“APUSH Mr. Stilinski,” Stephanie tells him, she’s the kind of flirtatious blonde type with an Elle Woods vibe to her and he nods in response.

“Right, I knew that. I  _ totally  _ knew that. You know, I wasn’t even out that long. Like I got home at ten o’clock, but like- I woke up at 5.45 like that is such an ungodly hour. Who wakes up at that time? Me apparently. I can’t wait to go home and nap- which is unfortunate because I have classes at 5 so it has to be a short nap,” he rambles and they all giggle at his ramblings as he collects the papers and barely glances them over before putting them away. He then returns to his stool in front of the podium and opens up his lesson plans.

“Alright, let’s start-” 


End file.
